1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vapor or gas retrieval apparatus for a hair iron, curling iron or similar device.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to this invention, there were no devices specifically integrating: a nozzle vacuum housing, a vacuum, at least one filter, a connecting bracket and an activation switch to a hair styling apparatus, namely a hair styling iron.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.